A Mounting of Great Feats
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: When a boy becomes a certain age, he starts to notice and feel different things around him. It is up to him to go about these experiences the proper way.
1. Chapter 1

The two years the Straw Hat Crew stayed separate were fast and fulfilling. When they finally reunited, there wasn't any time for them to share their experiences with each other. When the time for them finally came, they were indeed caught up in each other's personal endeavors. Everyone grew in amazing ways, but one particular member of the Straw Hats grew in an amazing way: Chopper. Though his normal state was the same, his transformations showed just how much he grew physically. At the ripe age of 17, the other male members of the crew saw that he was ready for his time of coming. After doing some searching, Sanji found a gentlemen's club. The look on his face showed he was more excited for it than Chopper.

Sanji and Chopper, along with Brook, Luffy and Usopp went to the place Sanji mentioned. It was called The Singing Maiden. As the sign said, there were women singing in beautiful voices, while the men around them watched in awe. Sanji's eye popped out in a heart shape as he saw them. Unable to control himself, he spun out of control and made a small blood swirl to go along with it. Chopper warned him that he didn't have any blood to spare if he lost too much. Brook unfortunately asked one of the waitresses for her panties and got kicked out. Luffy wandered around and tried to find something to eat. A young lady saw him and took him away to a private room. He sniffed around as this happened. When Sanji finally came to, he went and told Chopper to pick a lady for himself. Chopper, being a reindeer wasn't too attracted to human females. However, when Usopp persuaded him, he instantly scoped out someone.

"Her!" The doctor pointed out. "I'll take her!" The lady in question was a waitress with green hair and a pair of glasses. She looked shy. "Good choice, doctor." Sanji said, smiling. He went to the waitress and explained to her of Chopper's situation. She looked at him and frowned. "He looks a little small…" She said. "Ah, but he's much more than he appears, madam!" Usopp said. Chopper nodded and said, "I pick you to do this with. Now let's get it on!" "Such spunk!" The waitress said. "How cute!" "I'm not cute, you bastard!" He danced his dance and followed her to the back of the club. "Good luck!" "Now then, who can we get?"

The green haired waitress took Chopper to a fairly nice room, covered with satin. "What a nice room!" He said. "O-okay, now that we're here, let's see what you're made of." She said to him. "Made of? Well I'm furry. And I have antlers and-" "No, I mean how big are you?" "I can change my size to either this," He changed into his Horn Point. "-Or I can change into this!" He changed to his Heavy Point. "O-oh my!" The waitress said, astonished. "Um, can I see the first form again?" Chopper switched. "That's perfect; you're just the right size. Now, take off your pants for me." "Oh, okay." Chopper did just that. "Hmm, I can't really judge you properly. I'll take off my clothes." The waitress disrobed, showing her modest but noticeable bust. She looked away and blushed a little. "I-I'm still new to this." She said. "Oh, are you nervous?" Chopper asked. "I am. I only wanted this job just so I can make a little more money. I didn't want to pleasure men…"

In another room, Luffy was eating. The woman who snatched him away was bored, regretting taking him with her. "Are you done yet?" She asked impatiently. "Not yet." Luffy said, muffled. "I'll pay you for the meal, don't worry." "At least I'm getting something for this." In yet another room, across from Luffy's room, was Sanji. His lady was in a veil, dancing provocatively. "Swing, wiggle and swing!" The pervert cook yelled, swaying around like a snake. She giggled lightly. "Aren't you eager?" She said. "I am! You don't know how much I wanted this, my dear! May I ask your name?" "Oh, my name is Melody. And yours?" "Melody! What a delightful name! My name is Sanji, but you can call me Mr. Prince!" "Oh, a prince! She exclaimed. "How darling! Where I'm from, we have a queen who's just so lovable." "A queen?" Cook's nostrils flared. "Is she beautiful?" "Why, yes she is." Melody sat on Sanji's lap. "She's known as Iva-Sama, the Okama Queen." Sanji's back stood up straight and his face, solid as stone. He knew what was to come next.

But, he wasn't the only one that was going to experience hell. With Usopp, one of the older ladies snatched him. She was ten feet high, seven feet wide and had a mouth the size of a basketball. No matter what she did, even one inch of movement made her entire body jiggle. Usopp used his spineless speed to escape the mighty mackerel. "Now there, young man." She bellowed. "I made myself extra clean tonight. What you see here is a once in a blue moon offer!" She lifted her stomach, revealing her large, gaping vagina. So large, that steam and heat expelled from it. Usopp held his nose and went under the table in the center of the room. "This looks like a job for…SOGEKING!"


	2. TAoSaJS, Episode II

Last time, the Straw Hats were enjoying themselves at The Singing Maiden, a club where men go to relieve themselves and their wallets. While some of the Straw Hats were enjoying themselves, the others found themselves in a quite the bind. How will they get themselves out of this one?

As quickly as you can say go, Usopp went and transformed into the mysterious and whimsical Sogeking! Singing his trademark song, the behemoth beauty looked at him, amused. "My, aren't you the cosplayer!" She bellowed. "Fool, this is no costume!" Sogeking declared. "I am known as the mighty Sogeking! You'll soon know the full extent of my wrath!" "Indeed, I can't wait for your wrath to hit me!" She drooled as she said this, lunging for Junior Sniper. Sogeking deftly dodged her and threw a smoke bomb, covering the whole room in the process. "Now, what can I use against this titan?" He thought, digging into his satchel. The gargantuan granny lept from the smoke, fat folds spreading around her like a flying squirrel's gliders. "Found you!" She yelled, shaking the walls with her quaking cry. For a brief moment, Luffy in his room stopped eating. "What was that?" He asked. "Oh well." He continued eating. His girl was asleep from boredom.

"Try this!" Sogeking yelled. "Sure Kill, Sleeping Star!" He fired what appeared to be a puffy cloud into the behemoth's mouth. "Now, fall into a deep sleep, deeper than the ocean itself…" She crashed down and picked him up, completely unaffected. "This is quite impressive, my dear King." She said to him. "But it's no good on me; I've used similar concoctions to capture my prey. Sogeking struggled for dear life. "No, damn it let me go!" He urged. "You aren't too strong, are you? This may not be as much as I anticipated. But I still need the money. Come now, my dear King." She stomped slowly back into her room, taking the Sniper King away for a squishy and very slimy harem. He screamed for help, but no one came to his rescue.

Back in the first room, Chopper was in the midst of mounting his maiden, who was enticed by his beastly instincts. "This is like nothing I've ever felt before!" She yelled. "Are all reindeer this passionate?" "I don't know." Chopper replied, wondering. "I'm only this way because of my Devil Fruit." "A Devil Fruit, now it makes sense." She moaned and on and as she let out an ever louder moan, Sanji in his room let out a moan not so passionate. Melody, the belly dancer was an Okama. "Look at you, candy boy!" She yelled. "Surprised by my appearance, aren't we?" "I-I-I can-can-can't…" Sanji could barely get his words out, having encountered one of his mortal enemies. He attempted the Blue Walk but was stopped by Melody's firm grasp. "Oh, don't leave Sanji-boy!" She said in a swooning voice. "We've only just begun now!" The pervert cook tried a series of kicks and sweeps but all of them were blocked gracefully.

Back with Sogeking, the veiled sniper was captured by his lady, a massive mother with fold and rolls beyond one's wildest dreams. She had our hero stripped down to his boxers. "Such a wonderful body you have, my dear King." She bellowed. "There may be more to you than I thought." Sogeking was squirming at the sight of the monstrous madam, as she began to pull down his last piece of clothing. "No, not Junior Sniper!" He yelled. "Ooh, what a cute name for it. This is making me moist." She said, with literal globs of essence dripping down from her vast vagina. "This tongue of mine got even the most stubborn of men into my arms." She slobbered. "Let's see if it can do the same for you." She began to use her plaque-coated tongue to lick all down and below Junior Sniper. Sogeking, trying to resist the sensation, failed. Junior Sniper sprung into action. The spring was so fast, it knocked the behemoth back a little. "Oh my, such an eager boy Junior is!" She said. Sogeking took the time to try and escape the titaness, but was surrounded by her fat and skin flaps. "Nowhere to run." Sogeking sank into her body, as she got up and turned over on top of him. "You're mine now!" She let out a beastly laugh.

At the same time, Chopper let out a loud yell, cumming inside of his girl. She curled her feet and face up to the reindeer's wrath. "Yes, yes, YES!" She yelled. "This is how a real man should feel." Chopper turned back to normal. "Wow, now that was tiring." He said, panting. The green haired lady picked up Chopper, looking at him with hearts in her eyes. "You were amazing, Mr. Reindeer." She said, enticed by her furry fuckbuddy. "It felt amazing! I see why Sanji always acts that way around Nami and Robin." He remembered something. "Oh yeah, he has our money. I'll go get him." "Don't worry, Chopper. This one is on the house." The waitress said with a smile. Back with Luffy, he left the room, having finished his meal. The lady was still asleep. Out from the room across from him came Sanji, who was looking pale and grim. "Sanji, you look like you saw a ghost." Luffy said, laughing. "Shut up, you…"

From the other room, came Usopp, who looked brave and confident. "Hey Usopp, you look tough!" "I took on a massive mass of a woman!" He said dramatically. "She had fat folds the size of a giant!" Sanji perked up. "You had a bad experience, too?" He asked. "It was horrible. Junior Sniper was in trouble. But he went and stabbed the behemoth with no let up. By the time I was finished, she couldn't even move." Chopper came out of his room. "Hey, Doctor! Did you like it?" "Yeah! I did it!" He told him. "I got on top of her and she kept moaning and screaming for more! Is that how you felt when you first had sex, Sanji?" The pervert cook paused for a moment. "Even he had sex before me…" He became pale and sulked to the floor. "Sanji's gray again!" Luffy laughed. Suddenly from Usopp's room, came the behemoth beauty. "I'm ready for round two!" She bellowed. "What is that thing?!" Chopper yelled. "A big problem." Ussop said, putting on his mask.

The behemoth beauty wants more of Junior Sniper's precise aim! Can he and Sogeking do just that a second time? Will Sanji get to have sex ever? What happened to Brook? Tune in next time to see more of The Adventures of Sogeking and Junior Sniper! Same sniping time, same sniping channel!


End file.
